


Tom Holland Faints in an Interview with Jake Gyllenhaal

by Anonomouse646



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonomouse646/pseuds/Anonomouse646
Summary: Tom Holland faints in an interview with Jake Gyllenhaal and it escalates from there.





	Tom Holland Faints in an Interview with Jake Gyllenhaal

“Yeah, so one of the fantastic things about playing Mysterio is that...”  
“Jake,” Tom gasped and Jake turned to him.  
“Are you alright Tom?” Jake asked and Tom shook his head.  
“I feel sick,”  
“Oh,” Jake said, turning to him full on and he noticed how pale Tom was. “How sick do you feel? Do you think that you’re going to pass out?” Tom didn’t reply and sat still with a hand rested on his chest. His eyes were looking down at the floor. Jake placed a hand on Tom’s upper arm, “Tom look at me.”  
“I gonna pass out Jake. I’m gonna,” Tom mumbled before he fell forwards and collapsed onto the floor.  
“Oh shit,” Jake said, as he knelt down next to him, “Tom it’s Jake, can you hear me?” Jake asked, looking into Tom’s unconscious face. “Come on Tom, can you hear me? It’s Jake,” Tom moved and groaned. “That’s it, come on Tom, I’m right here. You’re alright,” Tom opened his eyes with difficulty.  
“What happened?” Tom asked.  
“You fainted. How are you feeling?”  
“Awful,”  
“You don’t look very well. Let’s get you back to the hotel,” Jake said, helping Tom to sit up and then stand. He had a hand around Tom’s back and one in Tom’s grip. Tom’s other hand was resting up by his head. Tom was swaying slightly and Jake was desperately tried to hold him up. “Do you want to lie back down Tom, or are you able to stand?”  
“I’m just feeling worse man, let’s go back to the hotel,” Tom whispered as he closed his eyes.  
“Alright,” Jake said softly to Tom. He helped Tom turn around so that they were facing the interviewer, who had stood up out of their seat. “I’m really sorry about this.”  
“No, it’s ok.” Tom began to lean onto Jake and Jake held his weight.  
“No, no Tom. Stay awake, that’s it. I’m going to take him back to the hotel, it was fantastic to meet you and we’ll rearrange.”  
“We’ll organise it, just take care of Tom.”  
“I will.” Jake said as he began to walk with Tom. “That’s it Tom, stay awake for me.”  
//  
They get back to the hotel and Jake lay Tom down in his room.  
“Are you ok Tom?”  
“It’s too bright.”  
“Ok,” Jake closes the curtains. When he turns around Tom was unconscious on the bed, breathing harshly. “Can you breathe Tom?” Jake asked. Tom didn’t reply and Jake leant onto the bed, taking Tom’s pulse. Tom began to gasp for air and Jake called for an ambulance. “Er hi, can I get an ambulance please? Yeah, myself and a friend were in an interviewer earlier and he collapsed. He came round but he hasn’t been fully conscious, and now he’s having trouble breathing and he’s got a weak pulse. No, he’s unresponsive at the moment. We’re in room 204 at the Diamond hotel. Ok thank you. His breathing is getting worse but his pulse hasn’t changed. I’m not aware of any allergies. Come on Tom, stay with me. Yeah, Tom is the one who’s passed out. My name’s Jake. Ok yep, I’m keeping a track of Tom’s pulse,” As Jake was talking a knock came at the door.  
“Hello, paramedic,” Came a voice and Jake went opened the door.  
“Hello, it’s my friend Tom, he’s on the bed.” Jake directed the paramedic as he came into the room.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Jake,”  
“Ok Jake, I’m Mark I’m a first responder. We’ve got an ambulance on the way. How long has Tom been like this?”  
“Ten, maybe fifteen minutes.”  
“And how long has he been gasping like this?” Mark asked, coming close to the bed.  
“He’s been struggling to breathe since we came back, so for around 10 minutes.”  
“Ok. How old is Tom?”  
“He’s 21.”  
“Thank you. Tom?” Mark asked as he lent on the bed and shone a light in Tom’s eyes. “My name’s Mark I’m a paramedic, if you can hear me squeeze my hand,” Mark rested his hand in Tom’s and waited a few seconds. Tom didn’t move. Mark took Tom’s pulse and listened to his breathing. “Ok, I don’t think that this is immediately life threatening but we’ll get him into hospital as soon as we can,” Mark said as he readied a needle. He began inserting it into Tom’s arm, “Jake, in that green bag there’s a bag of saline, can you bring it here for me.” Jake found the saline and brought it over. “Fantastic,” Mark said as he finished cannulating Tom. He attached the saline to a tube into the cannula in Tom’s arm. Tom groaned and moved.  
“Tom?” Mark and Jake said simultaneously.  
“Tom? My name’s Mark I’m a paramedic. Can you tell me how your feeling?” Mark asked Tom as he moved his head and he appeared to gain consciousness.  
“Ill,” Tom replied as he raised his left hand to his head.  
“Do you have a headache Tom? Do you feel dizzy?”  
“My head’s spinning, and my chest feels super tight.”  
“Can you open your eyes for me Tom?”  
“My head,” Tom whispered, as he grimaced in pain.  
“Ok just relax Tom, I’m giving you some fluids and we’re going to take you to hospital alright,” Tom nodded slightly as he began to drift back into unconsciousness. There was another knock on the door and two more paramedics came into the room.  
“Hello,” One paramedic said, addressing Jake. “My name’s Evan. Mark what are we dealing with?” A third paramedic came in behind them holding a stretcher,  
“This is Tom, 21 years of age, he’s been drifting in and out of consciousness since he passed out in an interview,” Mark explained before looking at Jake for confirmation.  
“Yeah, he passed out briefly and when I got him back here he had trouble breathing,”  
“Thank you. He has a heart rate of 105, his breathing is weak and becomes agonal in short bursts. I’ve given him a litre of saline. He came round at a GCS of 12 for approximately 30 seconds. Did he hit his head when he passed out Jake?”  
“He did, yes.”  
“Ok, let’s get him onto the stretcher,” Evan said and Jake watched as they put Tom onto the stretcher and carried him out of the room. Jake followed them as they carried Tom through through the hotel and into the ambulance. Jake watched as they attached lines to Tom and hooked him up to machines.  
“Sats are at 88%,” Jake heard Mark say from within the ambulance.  
“Pulse at 120, his blood pressure is rising,” Evan chipped in. Mark stepped out of the ambulance to face Jake. He took out of his pocket a notebook and pen.  
“Tom’s doing alright. Can I get you to write down his full name, date of birth and address on this notebook, as well as your own phone number as an emergency contact,” Jake looked at Mark and nodded.  
“Yeah. I’ll write down what I know,”  
“Thank you,” Mark said as he touched Jake’s arm. Mark went round to the front of the ambulance. “We’ll head to St Ausburn’s, ok,” Mark called into the front of the ambulance before returning to Jake.  
“That’s all I know,” Jake said as he handed to notepad back to Mark.  
“Thank you,” Mark said as he took the notebook back from Jake. “We’re going to take Tom to St Ausburn’s alright. You can make your way there by car, otherwise the hospital will call you with any changes in his condition,”  
“Thank you. I have a meeting but I will come by in about an hour and a half,”  
“Alright.” Mark said before he shut the ambulance door. Jake watched as the ambulance sped away with Tom unconscious inside of it.  
//  
Nicola Frost was helping Paddy with his homework when her phone rang. She picked it up.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello, is this Nicola Frost?”  
“It is yes,”  
“Hi, it’s Jake Gyllenhaal here. I’m sorry to have to tell you this but, Tom collapsed in an interview earlier today and he’s been taken to hospital,”  
“Oh me goodness. One minute Paddy. Is it serious?” Nicola asked as she stood up. Paddy watched her from his chair.  
“The paramedic’s don’t think that’s life threatening but he’s been drifting in and out of consciousness,”  
“What’s happened?”  
“What’s going on?” Paddy asked his mum.  
“Tom’s sick darling.”  
“How sick?”  
“I’m just finding out,” Nicole reassured Paddy as she stroked his hair. “What happened to him?” Nicola asked Jake.  
“Myself and Tom were doing an interview, when Tom suddenly felt sick and he just collapsed onto the floor. Tom came back round after a minute or two but he said that he was just feeling worse so I brought him back to the hotel. From that point he began drifting in and out of consciousness and he had some trouble breathing. Since then I called an ambulance for him and he’s been taken to hospital.”  
“So he’s on the way to hospital right now?”  
“Yeah,”  
“And what about his breathing? How much trouble was he having?” As Nicola was asking questions, Paddy ran downstairs where he found his dad, Dominic, as well as his brothers, Harry and Sam, playing cards.  
“Hey Paddy,” Sam called as Paddy came into the room.  
“What’s going on Paddy?” His dad asked him, sounding happy.  
“It’s Tom,” Paddy said before he paused. He didn’t know what to tell them.  
“What about Tom?” Sam asked and Harry looked at Paddy.  
“Has something happened?” His dad asked, concerned by Paddy’s silence.  
“Tom’s sick and he’s been taken to hospital.” The family paused for a moment before Dominic stood up.  
“How do you know this Paddy?”  
“Mum’s on the phone to someone,”  
“Ok. Stay here Paddy, I’m going to talk to mum,” Dominic touched Paddy on the shoulder before running upstairs.  
//  
“He could breathe but he was gasping for air.” Jake Gyllenhaal told Nicola.  
“Was he conscious while he was gasping for air?  
“No, he was unconscious,”  
“Ok,” Nicola replied, stress taking hold of her. “And he’s on the way to the hospital right now?”  
“Yes, he was taken into the ambulance about ten minutes ago,”  
“Ok,” Nicola answered as her body began to shake.  
“Are you doing alright?”  
“Well, my son has just been taken to hospital after collapsing and having trouble breathing,”  
“No, I know, stupid question,” Jake said and he waited. Nicola calmed down on the other end of the phone.  
“So what happens now?” She asked.  
“They have put me down as Tom’s emergency contact so either the hospital will ring me or Tom will call you if he’s feeling well enough. I’m going to go to the hospital in an hour and a half to check on Tom, because I have a meeting shortly. I’ll be sure to let you know anything as soon as I know,”  
“Ok, well. Thank you Jake for letting me know,”  
“It’s the least that I can do. I’ll talk to you soon,”  
“Ok, I’ll talk to you soon,” Nicola hung up just as Dominic appeared in the doorway.  
“What’s going on?” He asked gently.  
“Tom’s been taken to hospital,” Nicola said as she began to cry. Dominic took her into his arms.  
“Who was that on the phone?”  
“Jake Gyllenhaal,”  
“Ah right. He’s doing press with Tom isn’t he?”  
“He is,” Nicola calmed down and Dominic sat on the bed.  
“Tell me what Jake told you,” Dominic said to Nicola.  
//  
Dominic ran up the stairs and Paddy turned to Harry and Sam.  
“Come here Paddy,” Harry said and Paddy hugged his brother.  
“What did mum say?” Sam asked him.  
“She asked if it was serious, and she asked how much trouble Tom was having breathing,”  
“Shit,” Sam muffled under his breath.  
“I hope that he’s ok,” Harry said. They sat there until Nicola and Dominic came down the stairs.  
“What’s happened to Tom?” Sam asked.  
“Tom has collapsed in an interview,” Dominic began, “and Jake Gyllenhaal, who he has been doing press with, took him back to the hotel. At the hotel Tom was fading in and out of consciousness and he was gasping for air, so Jake called an ambulance. That’s all we know,”  
“Was it Jake who called you mum?” Harry asked.  
“It was darling yes,” Nicola answered and they were all quiet.  
“So what happens now?” Sam asked.  
“Jake is down as Tom’s emergency contact. He is also going to go to the hospital in an hour and a half to check on Tom. As soon as he knows anything more he will ring us,” Nicola answered.  
“There’s nothing we can do currently boys, so let’s get lunch ready.” Dominic said.  
//  
“Hello Jake,” The interviewer greeted him.  
“Hello,”  
“My name’s Josh,”  
“It’s lovely to meet you Josh,” Jake said as he shook hands with Josh. They both sat down.  
“I can’t help noticing that Tom Holland isn’t here.”  
“No he’s not,” Jake said shifting in his seat. “He fainted in the interview earlier and he’s back at the hotel resting,”  
“Oh no. I hope he’s doing alright,”  
“He’s ok, he’s just sleeping currently,” Jake lied.  
“Ok good, so…” Josh began to interview and they talked about Spiderman. The interview wrapped up and Josh shook Jake’s hand,  
“It was lovely to meet you,”  
“Yes, likewise,”  
“All the best for Tom,”  
“Thank you. I’m going to head back now to check on him,”  
“Ok, lovely talking to you. Bye,” Josh said as Jake left. Jake left the building and took a taxi to St Ausburn’s hospital. He went into A&E and went straight to the receptionist.  
“Hello sir, what seems to be the issue?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with me but I had a friend come in about an hour ago by ambulance, and I want to see how he’s doing,”  
“I’m sorry but we can’t give out patient details. Are you a family member?”  
“No, but I’m down as his emergency contact. His family are in London and I’m on a press tour with him,”  
“Ok. Can you tell me his name?”  
“It’s Tom Holland,”  
“Ok, and his date of birth?”  
“June 1st 1996.”  
“Ok, I’ve got him. He’s currently in majors. I’ll see if I can find the doctor who’s looking after him and I’ll ask them to come and talk to you ok?”  
“Ok, thank you so much,”  
“What dud you say your name was?”  
“Jake Gyllenhaal,”  
“Ok, take a seat and I’ll get someone to come and talk to you,”  
“Thank you so much,” Jake said again.  
//  
“Jake Gyllenhaal,” A doctor called into the waiting room and Jake stood up.  
“Yes,”  
“If you would like to follow me this way Jake,” The doctor lead him through a door and into majors, “we've got you down as Tom's emergency contact, but your not related to him?”  
“No, I'm just a friend. His family are in London and the paramedics put me down as his emergency contact,”  
“I see. Well he's in here, bay 15,” The doctor pulled back the curtain. Tom was unconscious on the bed, he was pale and on oxygen. Two litres of saline were on a drip stand, and were going into Tom through a cannula in his right arm. Jake came beside Tom and looked lovingly into his face.  
“Has he come back round at all?” Jake asked the doctor and he nodded,  
“He's been drifting in and out of consciousness, each time he's complained of feeling worse than before,”  
“That’s not good,”  
“No. But his stats and oxygen levels are good, his heart rate is coming back down slowly and his blood pressure is increasing,”  
“What are you giving him?”  
“We’re giving him fluids. We suspect that he collapsed due to severe dehydration and exhaustion,”  
“That would make sense,” Jake said nodding, “we've been non-stop doing this press tour,”  
“We're hoping to rehydrate Tom, and then his body should be able to repair itself through enough sleep,”  
“What do you mean, repair itself?”  
“Dehydration and exhaustion can cause confusion, headaches, chest pain and even abnormal heart rhythms. Enough sleep allows the body to function normally,”  
“I see,” Jake replied. “So it's just a waiting game?”  
“When this saline finishes going through, we'll try to wake Tom up and see if his symptoms have improved,”  
“Thank you. Am I alright to stay with him?”  
“Of course,”  
“And can I make a phone call, just to update his family in the situation?”  
“Of course you can,”  
//  
“Hello Nicola Frost,” Nicola answered the phone.  
“Hi Nicola, it's Jake here,”  
“Any news on Tom, Jake?” As Nicola spoke, she caught her family's attention.  
“Yes, I'm at the hospital now actually. Tom's still unconscious. They've put him on oxygen and they're giving him fluids. They think that he collapsed due to severe dehydration and exhaustion. They're just waiting for the fluids to go through and then they'll try to wake Tom up,”  
“Ok. Thank you for the update,” Nicola said and she hung up.  
“What’s happening?” Dominic asked her,  
“Tom’s in hospital. He’s still unconscious, but they’ve got him on oxygen and they’re giving fluids. Jake says that they’re waiting for Tom to wake up,”  
“He’ll be alright mum,” Sam said as he hugged her.  
//  
Jake was reading a script when Tom began to regain consciousness and he turned onto his side, throwing up on Jake's shoes.  
“Tom?” Jake asked, looking up immediately and not worrying about his shoes. Tom gasped and relaxed back. Jake was at his side in an instant. “It's alright Tom.” Jake said taking a hold of one of Tom's hands. “Can I get some help in here please?”   
“Tom?” The doctor said coming over, with one hand keeping a firm hold of the stethoscope around his neck. “How are we doing?”  
“I’m feel better,” Tom mumbled.  
“That’s really good,” The doctor said as he took Tom’s pulse and listened to his lungs. “Can you open your eyes please Tom?” Tom's eyes fluttered open and they fell on the unfocused doctor. “There you are,” The doctor said as he smiled. He flung the stethoscope back around his neck, “My name’s Dr Wright, you’re in hospital,” In response Tom Holland just nodded.  
“You’re alright mate,” Jake said beside him and Tom turned to look at him.  
“Jake,” He said as he tried to smile, his vision becoming clearer. Jake couldn’t help but smile back as Tom succeeded in a sleepy, yet pleasant smile.  
“How are you feeling Tom?” Jake asked him, as he placed a hand on Tom’s shoulder.  
“My head really hurts. But I can breathe now,”  
“And no chest pains or blurred vision Tom?” Dr Wright asked and Tom turned back to face him, slowly.  
“My vision is a bit blurry. But no chest pains,” Tom replied with more clarity in his voice.  
“Good,” Dr Wright replied. “We’ll keep you under observation Tom and we’ll give you some more saline,”  
“Thank you,” Tom said roughly.  
“Just relax Tom,” Dr Wright said as he turned and went to find a nurse.  
“You gave me a right scare there mate,” Jake told him.  
“I didn’t mean to,”  
“Next time, warn me before you black out.”  
“I will,” Tom said as he began to close his eyes.  
“Just relax and sleep. But we have to be able to wake you up ok?” Jake said and Tom just smiled.  
“I’m just closing my eyes. My head kills,”  
“Alright,”  
“What happened Jake?”  
“We were in an interview when you said that you were feeling sick, and a moment later you collapsed onto the floor. After that you were drifting in and out of consciousness,”  
“You called paramedics,”  
“Yeah I did. Do you remember that?”  
“I remember bits, but it’s a muddle,”  
“I’ve called your mum. She know about the situation and I’m keeping her updated,”  
“Is she worried about me?”  
“Of course she is,”  
“We’ll send her a photo. Or else she’ll worry more,”  
“Are ou feeling up to that?” Jake asked and Tom nodded.  
//  
“I've got a picture message. Sam, can you help me with this?” Nicola said. Sam came over and fiddled with his mum’s phone.  
“It's Tom!” Sam cried and the family came over to look at the image. The photo was of Tom half sat up in hospital bed. He was clearly on oxygen and had messy hair. He was dressed in a hospital gown and he was giving the camera a thumbs up. A call came in from Jake, and Sam answered the phone.  
“Hi, it's Sam,” He said enthusiastically.  
“Hey Sam,” came Tom's voice slightly rough voice and Sam instantly began to cry.  
“What is it Sam?” Dominic asked.  
“Are you ok Tom?” Sam asked and his family paused.  
“I'm in hospital with a headache, and I can't quite see straight. But I’m doing ok,” Tom answered, listening to Sam sobbing on the other end of the phone.  
“Let me talk to him Sam,” Dominic said gently and he took the phone off Sam, who hugged Harry and whispered,  
“He's ok, Tom's ok,”  
“Hey Tom, it's dad,” Dominic said into the phone.  
“Hi dad,”  
“You've had us all worried Tom,”  
“I’m sorry,” Tom said hazily.  
“No don’t be sorry. Jake told us that you've been drifting in and out of consciousness and that you’ve had trouble breathing,”  
“Yeah, I have actually,” Tom began slowly, “I can’t remember drifting in and out of consciousness. I remember fainting in the interview, and after that it’s a blur. In terms of breathing, they’ve given me oxygen and I can breathe much better now,”  
“That’s really good to hear Tom,”  
“So, when did you hear what had happened?”  
“Jake called your mum when you were in the ambulance. Is Jake with you currently?”  
“Yeah, yeah he's right here,” Jake waved and Tom laughed. “He says hi,” Tom said and his laughter made Dominic smile.  
“Are they going to keep you in overnight Tom?”  
“No. They’re actually going to discharge me in about half an hour, provided that my breathing is ok without the oxygen. Oh dad, the doctor’s coming back now I’m going to have to go,”  
“Ok Tom. Keep us updated ok?”  
“Ok,” Tom hung up the phone and Dominic turned to his family.  
“Tom’s ok. He’s awake, he’s talking and laughing. They’re going to take him off the oxygen and probably discharge him,” They all sighed in relief. “I suspect that he’ll call us back soon, so shall we play cards while we wait?” Dominic said as he sat down to play cards with his family.  
//  
The phone buzzed by the bed and Dominic looked at the message.  
11:15pm. Hi dad. Sorry that I forgot the text earlier. I have been discharged and Jake and I are back at the hotel. When we came back I fell asleep almost straight away. We’re taking the first flight back to London tomorrow. Love you and see you soon. X  
Dominic finished reading the message and put the phone down. He looked over at Nicola and decided not to tell her that Tom was going to be back home tomorrow.  
//  
There was a knock on the door and Harry opened it.  
“Tom!” He cried as he saw Tom standing in-front of the door, with a suitcase in one hand. Behind him stood Jake Gyllenhaal. Harry embraced his brother, Tom dropped the suitcase and embraced Harry. Tom watched Sam, Paddy and his parents come down the stairs.  
“Tom!” Paddy cried out and ran towards him.  
“Paddy!” Tom called back and Harry released Tom. Paddy ran into Tom’s arms. “Oh, not so tight Paddy,” Tom said as Paddy gripped him.  
“Sorry Tom,”  
“It’s alright Pad,” Tom replied as he became a bit light headed. He saw Sam and his parents, and he smiled. “Hi Sam. Hi mum, hi dad.”  
“You alright son?” Dominic asked.  
“Are you ok Tom? You’re looking really pale,” Sam said.  
“I’m feeling a bit light headed,” Tom said as he began to fall. He caught himself on the doorway and hands appeared on both sides of him,  
“Careful Tom.” Jake said from behind him, with his a hand on Tom’s shoulder and one around his waist.  
“Let’s get you inside Tom and sit you down,” Dominic said in-front of him. Dominic put a hand around Tom’s waist and Tom wrapped his arm around his dad’s shoulders.  
“Thanks dad,” Tom muttered as they walked inside, and they all followed them in. Dominic sat Tom down on a sofa, “Take a seat Jake,” Dominic said. “Can I get you both a drink? Tom do you want some water?”  
“Yes please,” Tom said.  
“Just water for me too, thank you.” Jake said.  
“Tom, look at me,” Nicola said as she knelt in-front of him. Tom took her hands into his.  
“I’m ok mum,” He said as he smiled.  
“You’re not, but I’ll pretend to believe you,” She said as she hugged him. “It’s our turn to take care of you Tom,”  
“Thanks mum,” Tom replied as Dominic came over with waters and he handed it to Tom and Jake.  
“Thank you,”  
“Thanks dad,”  
“You look really pale.” Nicola said as Tom drank the water.  
“I know. I’m really tired.”  
“Ok, do you want to go up to bed?” Nicola asked and Tom nodded. “Let’s get you upstairs then,” Nicola wrapped Tom’s arm around her shoulders and walked with the increasingly sleepy Tom up the stairs. She placed Tom into bed and by the time Sam joined her moments later, Tom was already asleep. They tucked him in together and returned downstairs.  
“How’s Tom?” Dominic asked.  
“Sleeping,” Nicola replied.  
“I’m just glad that Tom’s ok,” Jake said and everyone turned their attention to him.  
“Thank you for looking after Tom,” Dominic said. “It means the world to us, it really does. We’re very happy to have him home and safe,”  
“Aw thank you. No, it was a pleasure. It was really scary to see him like that and with all the pressure he’s under at the moment, I’m just trying to look after him,”  
“Is there anything we need to know about Tom?” Nicola asked.  
“He’s really tired at the moment. The doctor’s have told him to get lots of rest and he needs plenty of fluids.”  
“Is he going to be ok?” Paddy asked.  
“He’s going to be just fine,” Dominic told him, hugging him.  
“I need to head off soon, I have a hotel to book into,” Jake told them.  
“Ok,” Nicola added.  
“Thank you for looking after Tom,” Harry said.  
“No problem. I’m just glad that he’s safe,” Jake said, he looked at his watch and stood up. “I really need to go. Please keep me updated with know how Tom’s doing.”  
“We will. You’re free to come round and see how he’s doing yourself,” Dominic told him.  
“Thank you, I will. Lovely to meet you all,”  
“And you,” Nicola said as Jake left.  
//  
“So Jake, you’re back on the press tour.”  
“I am yes,”  
“If it’s alright, are you able to clear up what happened with Tom? They’re conflicted stories going round.”  
“Yes I can. So, Tom collapsed in an interview 4 days ago and as the day went on he wasn’t feeling very well so I took him to hospital. He was discharged that evening and the next morning we flew back to London so Tom could recover with his family,”  
“And is Tom doing alright now?”  
“Yes, he’s doing fine. It was scary at times but he’s at home now so you’re left with me,” Jake said laughing.  
“Indeed, so…” The interviewer began.  
//  
“Tom, you passed out during your last press tour for Spiderman: Far From Home, is that right?” Jimmy Kimmel asked him.  
“Yeah I did. I was really tired on this particular day and I began to feel sick during an interview. The next thing I know I passed out, then I was drifting in and out of consciousness with no idea what was happening. When I woke up, I was in hospital and Jake Gyllenhaal was with me. I was on oxygen and getting fluids and generally just feeling really rough,”  
“That sounds like it was, terrifying,”  
“Oh it was. While I was drifting in and out I remember having a really hard time breathing,”  
“Oh dear. So what happened to you? What was wrong?”  
“It was exhaustion Jimmy, and dehydration,”  
“Oh my gosh. That can do that to you?”  
“Apparently so. But the best bit was that after I was discharged from the hospital, the next day I flew home to see my parents,”  
“They must have been so worried about you,”  
“They were. I almost fainted by my front door, and my wonderful mum and dad looked after me until I was fully recovered,”  
“Which you are now?”  
“I am yes,”  
//  
“And Jake Gyllenhaal is here!” The all stood up to welcome Jake. He came on, hugged Graham Norton then turned to the sofa.  
“Tom!” He said joyfully.  
“Jake!” Tom called and Jake embraced Tom in a hug.  
“It’s so good to see you man,”  
“Yeah you too. How are you? Are you fully recovered now?”  
“Yeah, I’m feeling much better.”  
“I’m so happy to see you awake,”  
“Aw, thanks man,” Tom replied, laughing. “Thank you for taking care of me,”  
“No worries,”  
“Are you finished?” Graham asked. Jake and Tom turned to him.  
“Yes, sorry Graham,” Tom apologised as they sat down.  
“Good. For the record Tom, I’m very happy that you’re fully recovered.”  
“Thank you Graham,”


End file.
